Bakeware is known having a variety of shapes and sizes for cooking and baking different food items. Baking pans, such as cupcake pans, receive batter to create baked goods having a desired shape and size. Baking pans for cupcakes, muffins and breadstuff typically do not have a method for baking in a hollow center for fillings. There is typically no easy and efficient way for a commercial baker to put a filling within one of the baked goods. Instead, the filling is either mixed with the batter before baking or is placed in the baked good after baking. If the filling is mixed with the batter, there is no mechanism to hold the filling in a particular position relative to the batter. As such, the filling may float around in the batter and end up protruding from the bottom, side, or top of the baked good. Adding the filling after baking can be a time-consuming process that requires the baker to carve or cut out a portion of the baked good and carefully insert the filling by hand. The carve out process further requires piercing the surface of the baked good, which is undesirable.